infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: Hired Gun
This RP is a sequel to inFamous: The Betrayal. It stars my OC Yohan Rhodes. It starts with Yohan just emerging from the wall where he just escaped the G.E.N.E agents chasing him Yohan: (Few. What's wrong with Hurst? I'll avoid G.E.N.E for now. Just get some money.) A man in a hoodie signals Yohan to come towards him with money in his hand. Yohan heads towards him and he gives Yohan a picture of Hunter with his name on it and flashes some money in his face Yohan: Got it. Takes the picture and runs off looking for him (That took place during inFamous: World at War) Yohan comes back to the man with a fake dead photo of Hunter and receives the money Yohan: Thanks. goes back to apartment Yohan: (Hmmm, what to spend $60,000 on? Oh, I'll ask Jade on a date!) on phone Yohan: Hello, Jade? Jade picks up the phone Jade: H-Hey Yohan! I just got out of the shower, what did you need? Is your brother back again? sounds a little surprised Yohan: Uh...no, he's...somewhere. So I was just uh...wondering if you w-would like to go out somewhere today? (AHHH she hates me now!!! I'm so weird!!!!) Jade on the other line is surprised and shaken and can't speak a word so she hangs up. At her apartment Jade: (Oh. My. God. Is he asking me out on a date? Oh. My. God. What do I do!!! What DID I do???? I just hung up on him!!) Jade calls back Jade: says in shy, low whispering, like voice ''I'm s-so sorry about that! My dog ran in... Uh... S-S-Sure... L-Let's go somewhere... (God! What if it isn't like that Jade! You idiot!) Yohan: (oh few, I thought she hated me. Uhh Hmmm) Let's go to uhhhh to that fancy restaurant downtown...(really...) Jade: W-What? O-Okay!! I'll get something to wear! See you soon! (Oh my goodness, does he like me? Oh my goodness...) Oh uh, what time? Yohan: Uh 8:00 ''says loudly then hangs up Yohan: Shit, why did I shout?!? (okay, I'll wear a tuxedo...no, that reminds me of Hurst...Fine a tux.) he stores his weapons away and changes into a tuxedo and goes to the restaurant The restaurant Jade arrives at the restaurant in a light bluish dress with heels and her hair curled up in a bun with many strands of it flowing down on one side. She is looking around and spots Yohan sitting down waiting and walks over to him Jade: (Okay Jade, Adelyn taught you how to go on a date... Act completely normal Jade...) She gets over to Yohan and greets him Jade: H-Hi Yohan! blushes and looks away Yohan: (Oh my god...Wow...) H-hey Jade! You look beautiful...blushes heavily Jade: Ah! Let me sit down now! blushes and nervously sits down ''T-Thank you... You look very handsome... U-Uh, so what do you want to eat? Yohan: Uh ''looks at the long menu uhhh the fish thing...(crap, why did I say that?!? Remember what my brother told me about girls a few years back) what do you want? Jade: Hehehe, the fish thing? giggles a little ''Well, I want the fried meat with french fries. ''feels embarrassed ''Sorry, I eat those things a lot ''looks away in embarrassment '(Shit, why did I say that...) '' Yohan: That's alright, I don't mind. I used to eat like that too but the G.E.N.E experiments work at their full potential when I eat healthy. (I just showed my geek.) ''The waiter gets back with their food quickly and Yohan gives a big tip'' Jade: Whoa, you're spending a lot huh? (He's not greedy with his money... I'm impressed...) Thanks waiter! ''folds her legs and starts eating So where are you from, Yohan? Yohan: Here, New Spire. My mother and my father are from here like me but they loved travelling and found the name Yohan. My mother gave me my name but I never got along with them. My brother was my best friend though. He was more than that, he was like a father to me. So, what about your family? (I went off topic there) '''''starts eating food Jade: Aww... I'm sorry about that, takes a bite and finishes it ''Oh... Um... I was born in Chicago, Illinois... But uh... I kinda came from a bad household I rather not talk about now... I-It really hurts me sometimes and I cry whenever I think about it ''stops eating ''(Oh no... I'm getting depressed again... Hopefully I'll be able to tell him about this in the future... Ugh... I hate my life...) Yohan: I'm sorry to hear that... ''has a sad look on his face We don't have to talk about it though. Listen, today an old founder of G.E.N.E took over as the head and told me that I've actually been killing good people, government agents and things like that. I don't know what to do. Jade: seems surprised ''What?? You were? Ugh, why were you doing this? I thought you were killing back people... (Wow...) Yohan: I was surprised too, I was told they were gang leaders and drug dealers, most of them worked for the old president. They all owned something. Hurst, the new leader, told Johnson, the old leader, to tell me, Yohan, to kill people with power. Hurst wants G.E.N.E to be in control of this world or something. Jade: That bastard... We have to do something about that ''gets a little annoyed while finishing her food ''Welp, I'm finished with my food already... Told you, I'm like a fat person haha... So when do you want to do something about Hurst? I mean, we NEED to do something about him! Yohan: He can't reach his goal without me so I'll just avoid him. He has got my brother so I don't want to attack him just yet. Let's just forget about him. So about your assassin group, which one do you work for? The Martyrs, The Death Crushers, The Vanquishers??? Jade: Oh, well, you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone... Please? Like it's supposed to be really top secret... (I can't believe I'm doing this...) ''Leans in closer to him and blushes a little ''We're called The White Dragons. We kill anyone who tries to harm others or "bully" them in a way. We're trying to make the world a better place basically. Yohan: Oh ok. I won't tell. Well I'll pay now. ''He pays then they go outside and Yohan gives Jade a ring he brought Yohan: Do you like it? Jade looks at the ring and looks at Yohan in disbelief as her hands are over her mouth Jade: W-What is that? starts to tear up but doesn't want to cry Yohan: I got it for you because...I really like you and I want to be with you...(WHY DID I SAY IT LIKE THAT?!?!?!??) blushes heavily Jade: starts crying ''B-But we just met! How could you love me that fast! I'm so... ugly.... That's what my parents said... No one... Yohan: Why are you crying, I'm just giving you a present, I'm not proposing if that's what you think. Jade: Oh! ''sniffs and takes ring ''Thank you so much Yohan, I'm sure you guessed that I... liked you too... ''blushes and leans in slowly to Yohan for a kiss Yohan: leans in and kisses her The kiss ends and Jade is left there flustered and her chest is hot from embarrassment and nervousness Jade: Y-Yohan... Thank you for loving me... I mean, I never really had anyone love me like this other than my cousin and it's so overwhelming... S-So... are we dating now? O-Or.... (This wasn't in Adelyn's plans to kiss him! I did it Adelyn! I wonder how he feels right now...) Yohan: Yeah, we are. (holy...she's awesome) Well I guess we should go now. Got to do something early in the morning. Bye Jade. Jade: W-Wait! U-Uh, can I come with you? To your house ya know? (Fuck, what am I doing...) I mean! Oh, nevermind... Bye Yohan.... Yohan: (woah, is she really trying to...never mind) Okay see you later. Yohan's apartment Yohan just lay down but his doorbell rang. He opens the door but is knocked back by the figure at the door. It was Kyle, the hooded man from before, standing there angry Kyle: Rhodes! Yohan: Hey! There are nicer ways to ask for a favour! Kyle: You didn't finish my job! Killing Hunter! Yohan: I did! Did you want me to bring the corpse? Kyle: I saw him today! Alive! Yohan: He probably survived! Kyle: I thought the Decimator finishes the job! Yohan: Okay! I'll kill him for sure! Kyle: You better! You still have my money! Outside Hunter's apartment Hunter is walking to his apartment but is interrupted by a gunshot Yohan: Die! Hunter: Shakō-tai!'' Generates a shield of light to block the attack then forms Flame mask Kyle told you to finish the job huh?!'' Yohan: Yeah. And I will. Takes out rifle and sets it into grenade launcher mode then launches 3 grenades Hunter:'' Don't bother trying!' Blocks the grenade then grabs Yohan by the face and flash-steps both of them to the plains while re-locking the door' I don't want to make a mess of my apartment complex.' Throws Yohan to the ground.' Yohan: I fought faster 'teleports behind Hunter' Stronger 'punches really hard on Hunter's back which stuns him' and more powerful opponents than you, boy. 'kicks him a few meters back' Hunter: ''No shit.' Gets back up then draws swords''' Bankai.' Activates his new bankai then teleports behind Yohan and slashes his back and takes all his guns away' Just let me kill Kyle and I will pay you another $40K. Deal?'' Yohan: Gimme ma guns!!! teleports behind Hunter and takes his guns back the draws his cyber sword and cuts his leg the arms Hunter: Bad idea.'' The Flame mask turns into a mass of light which then surrounds Hunter and becomes the new Flame form and regenerates him and then it goes back to its mask form resting on his head. So, how 'bout it? I'll pay you $40k. And I'll deal with Kyle.'' Yohan: No, I'm the Decimator, not a little bitch. I'm going to end you. Pulls out his shotgun and shoots Hunter's head which injures him badly Hunter:'' You asked for it.' Appears behind Yohan and stabs him several times through the heart and spine' Yohan: 'Breathing heavily' You can't stop me! 'Takes out his knifes and stabs them both through Hunter's chest' Hunter: I just wanted to give you the chance to live a regular with a girlfriend and stuff.' Breathing heavily while his mask falls apart' But I'll have to end you.' Stabs Yohan straight through the head.' Yohan: I survived worse. 'He was intangible during that and teleports behind Hunter and pulls out his pistols and sets them to super stun then shoots Hunter's legs, and stopping them from moving.' I'll let you live. 'Sees Hunter's phone ring, Hailey calls' Hailey? Is that your girlfriend? I'll take her instead. 'teleports to Hunter's apartment' Yohan: Hello, Hailey? Hailey: Who are you! Yohan: A friend of Hunter, you know him? Hailey: Yeah, why? Yohan: You'll regret knowing him. 'Teleports Hailey to Kyle' Kyle: Did you kill Hunter? Yohan: Better. I got his girlfriend. Kyle: Perfect. Here's some money. 'Yohan teleports back to his apartment' Apartment Yohan: (I feel kinda bad. For Hunter. I think I got his girl killed, she was innocent. I'll just forget it) 'A knock is on his door, Yohan opens it and a man is there' Man: Are you the Decimator? Yohan: Yes. What do you want? Man: I got a job for you. Yohan: What? Man: This man keeps bugging me. 'Shows picture' Yohan: So you want me to kill him? Man: No, just scare him. Kill his henchmen and blow something up. He should be at the bar downtown right now. Yohan: How much ya paying? Man: $50,000. Yohan: Ok. 'takes money then goes downtown without his weapons' Downtown New Spire 'Yohan stands outside the crowded bar' Yohan: Ok Yohan, let's do this. 'Yohan enters the bar and sees at least thirty middle aged men wearing the same leather jackets carrying guns in their holsters Yohan spots a man with a white leather jacket who's face matches the picture then walks near him' Yohan: A beer please. 'looks at target and he looks at Yohan' Target: The fuck you looking at shitface? Yohan: Nothin' 'looks away' Target: 'whispers to henchman' Is this the Decimator? Henchman: Yeah, be careful. Target: Fuck him. Get ready with your guns. Yohan: 'takes drink then drinks it' Target: So, you the assassin everyone talks about? Yohan: I guess, might be me, might be someone else. Target: Who else could it be? That metal bitch? Yohan: 'gets pissed' Yeah okay, say that again and you'll find out why they call me the Decimator. Target: Oh, she's your girlfriend? Send some guys to kill that METAL BITCH! Yohan: Oops. 'Yohan smashes the bottle on the targets head and slams his elbow at his henchmens skull then headlocks another henchman and breaks his neck. The remaining men pull out their guns and randomly shoot many bullets covering the room in smoke. When the smoke clears, Yohan is gone. He stands up from behind the bar with the two dead henchmens pistols and shoot a couple henchmen. He runs out of ammo then jumps over the bar and rolls towards the door and opens it in front of him to block the gunfire. He then rips the door off and throws it at two of the henchmen, killing them. He roundhouse kicks the next henchman and uses him as a human shield for the next rain of fire. He takes his gun while kicking him towards two henchmen which pushes them to the floor then Yohan stomps their skulls in. There is three henchmen left and Yohan shoots one in the skull, another in the chest and the last in the balls then leaves him to suffer. He grabs the target by his hair while he struggles in pain' Yohan: That's why they call me the Decimator. 'He smashes his head on the bar knocking him out then throws money at the shocked bar tender and leaves' Apartment 'Yohan finds the man who gave him the mission' Man: You scare him? Yohan: Oh I scared him. I think he wet his pants. Man: Did you blow something up. Yohan: Forgot, but I did kill all of his henchmen and slam his head against something twice. Man: Nice, heres your pay. 'the man gives the money then leaves' Yohan: 'Sits down and switches on news' News: G.E.N.E head Roland Hurst just announced G.E.N.E scientists have now managed to perfect the "super punch technique" and are now injecting it into all their loyal agents and even some of the army soldiers and the D.U.P. Yohan: Bullshit. 'sees men in leather jackets running towards Jades apartment' Holy shit! He actually sent his men after her! 'Jade sends Yohan a text' Jade: Help! There are men everywhere! Yohan: Stay there, I'm coming! Jade's apartment 'Yohan enters through the bathroom window where Jade is hiding in the bathtub' Yohan: Hey, Jade. Jade: Yohan! 'She jumps out the bathtub and runs to hug Yohan 'What happened... Why are they gonna infiltrate me like this.... Yohan: Some gang leader found out you and I are together so he sent men to kill you. But don’t worry, we can kick these losers little asses. 'A man bursts in with a pump-action shotgun and fires his gun but Yohan quickly pushed it up and made him shoot himself' Jade: Shit!! 'Runs out in living room to see a whole bunch a gang members and when everybody shoots at her, she stops all the bullets and reverses it at everyone killing them' Jade: Dumbasses, why didn't they bring wooden guns or something... 'A man comes from the corner with a baseball bat and slams it in her face' Man: WISH GRANTED!!! Yohan: Fuck you!!! 'grabs his bat and constantly beats the shit out of him even after he's dead' 'Jade is crying and sitting on the floor even though the wound is healed ''' Yohan comforts her Yohan: Are you okay?! Jade: sniffs but has anger in her eyes ''Y-Yea... I'm gonna fuck all of em' up... ''she gets up and all the metal around her breaks apart and attaches to her body into armor and walks out the door. They are multiple members waiting in the hallway and before they shoot at her, she makes their guns explode and stabs them in the chest one by one. '' Yohan: Awesome! ''teleports near Jade more men come with bats and other randomly picked up objects I got an idea. grabs Jade's hand then turns her intangible the teleports her into someone then makes her tangible again to make them explode Jade: Ahhh!!! Shit!!! So gross... Jade shoots 2 blades of metal into an enemy's shoulders and pulls him apart in half and throws each of his half's into other enemies, but then, and enemy comes from the elevator with a gun and a woman as a hostage. Thug: TURN YOURSELF IN BEFORE I BLOW HER FUCKIN' BRAINS OUT!! Woman: PLEASE! STOP!! Yohan: Fuck, Jade these are G.E.N.E agents after us! turns invisible As he said this, a anti-ray-field-radiation grenade goes off and knocks the conduits out G.E.N.E Base Yohan is strapped against a wall with wires attached to his skin with a scientist staring at him with Director Hurst next to the scientist Yohan: W-what? Where the fuck am I?!? Hurst: Back in G.E.N.E Base. You tried escaping me, you did, for a while, but now you're back home. Yohan: Why am I in the power injection room? Hurst: We are giving you more powers! Scientist: Many powers. Hurst: And let Yohan know what he's getting. Scientist: Well first there's the super punch, from your brother. Hurst: Hurt him a lot to remove his powers. Yohan: Bastard. Scientist: And then there's thermal vision to detect heat with your eyes. Hurst: Excellent power for a master assassin. Scientist: We've given you special control over your weapons so only you have control over them. Hurst: Nice Yohan. Scientist: We also gave you better equipment such as a suit that is bullet proof and stab proof which has a detachable helmet, EMPs, mini disposable cameras to place on walls, you now have grenades that emmit anti-ray-field-radiation, and finally, your shotgun now has a REALLY powerful blast. We've also given your girlfriend a few upgrades but that doesn't matter. Yohan: And you really want me that powerful? Hurst: It comes with a catch; each power you get, the more inhumane you become. Yohan: Shit. Are you gonna let me and Jade go? Hurst: You, yes, but you have to kill for us, we put a "lock" on your brain to make sure you don't betray us. Yohan: And Jade? Hurst: We will let her go if you pass the tests. Yohan: Tests? Hurst: Give him the powers now. Yohan painfully gets his powers then is sent to the training grounds Training Grounds Yohan is in a large metal room with obstacles and hazards everywhere. He is in his metal battle armor and has all his equipment. The metal suit is black and similar to the Batsuit. It has the same skull with a knife through it's head on the back like his jacket. '' Yohan: And I'm back here. ''A wall moves up releasing a few robots with guns Yohan: Easy. Takes out one of his pistols and shoots it at a robots eye. They target him and shoot at him but his helmet protects his face. He teleports behind the robots and rips the head off one then kicks the head off another. The last one chokes Yohan but he breaks the arms off and punches a hole through the chest Hurst: through speakers Well done. You know this whole arena was made to be like the one in Curden Cay. Yohan: Was that it? Hurst: No, of course not. Send in the rhino. A rhino wearing steel comes in Yohan: I'm not killing a rhino! They're going extinct! Hurst: Kill it or watch Jade die. Jade is shown on a screen, strapped on a table and out cold Yohan: Shit. the rhino charges at Yohan but he super punches it and breaks it's neck Sorry. Hurst: Impressive. Send in the tigers and grizzlys. Yohan: (shit shit shit shit shit shit!!!) Yohan hides behind a big rock and watches the three tigers and grizzlys with his thermal vision Yohan: Ah shit. A tiger hears him and head in his direction and is right around the side of the rock. He stands up but it pounces on him and bites his face but his punches it's stomach and kicks it away. He super punches it's neck alerting the other tigers to come. He takes his knifes out then teleports behind them and stabs them multiple times super fast to kill them. '' Yohan: Hurst, stop this! Hurst: Yohan... Yohan: What?!? Hurst: Bears... Yohan: Shit!!! ''a bear stands on it's hind legs and bashes Yohan at the steel wall The walls has a huge dent in it and Yohan limps out. He breaks off the steel then lightly smacks the bear on the skull to knock it out unharmed-ish Hurst: Wow. Hey scientist, did the photographic memory thing work? Scientist: It takes a while to kick in. Yohan: What? What's wrong with ny memory? Hurst: You forgot there were grizzlys and then you forgot there were three grizzlys... Yohan: WHAT?!? WHERE?!? Two more bears, one in front, one behind appear and roar at him Yohan: Yeah, no problem. He charges his leg up to do a super kick but first slowly sheaths his sword from his back then quickly cuts the bears neck the super spin kicks the bear behind then turns back to the cut bear and quickly pierces his head to end it's pain Yohan: What's next? Hurst: We've seen enough. Shall we see how Jades doing? A steel wall moves up to reveal a glass wall with Jade on the other side in a similar arena Hurst: Hello Jade! Show Rhodes your new skills! By the way, the metal can't be manipulated by you. It's conduit proof. Yohan: Jade...Walks up to glass and places his hand on it and watches Jade Hurst: First wave! Jade walks in the room and looks around angry and pissed '' Jade: You fuckers will pay I swear... Where's Yohan?!?! ''Suddenly robots with guns on them come out and all aim at Jade Jade: Ugh! Jade forms a metal shield with her arm and blocks out the gun shots coming from the robots. She then runs to one of them and puts her hand in it then brings her hand out and begins to control the robots Jade: You've underestimated my powers... She begins to control the robot with her own metal infused into it and shoot the others but they easily destroy it Jade: Uh oh... Then a humaniod robot comes from behind and holds her from behind squeezing her ''Ahhhhh!!!! Yohan: JAAADE!!! ''he attempts to teleport in but is some how pushed back from the wall Hurst: Don't bother Yohan. Scientist: New power... Molecular oscillation.... Jade's molecular structure starts to vibrate at high speeds and she becomes intangible moving out the robot's grip and kicks it far into a wall ''Woah... Just like Yohan... Hurst: Good... ''After he says this humanoid robots from different platforms and levels all come out and aim their missile launchers and shoot lots of missiles at Jade. She closes her eyes and concentrates and while the missiles are flying through the arena and then she easily dodges and the missiles and jumps all around dodging them at incredible speeds. Jade: Whoa... Accelerated perception and Enhanced Dexterity... Scientist: Nice... Hurst: Release him ''now. Jade: Huh? Who? ''A door opens and a man comes out with powers flowing out of his body Hurst: A failed experiment... Jade: N-No... But as she says this the man uses his speed and instantly appears in front of her but she saw this coming and blocks it but gets sent flying ''Ah!!! ''Then the man walks towards her and when she sees him, her mind runs at an Accelerated Rate and in 2 seconds she knows what to do Jade: *Accelerated thought process... Now THIS could come in handy* The man shoots lots of elemental powers at her and she runs past them all with ease and kicks him in the face but as the man easily recovers she stands on her hands and puts her legs around his neck and tightens her grip as she throws him off a platform. After that he shoots some ice in the air but she makes metal armor and drops down on him and starts circling him. He keeps trying to shoot her with powers but she's constantly dodging and moving around him with ease. '' Man: ARGGHHHHH!!! ''He hits the ground and swings super fast punches at her and she uses the force of his punches and reverses them back on him sending him flying into a wall. Jade: *With my martial arts and super speed, I'll be unstoppable...* Man: RAHHHHH!!!! He breaks uses everything in the arena and uses telekinesis to lift EVERYTHING and makes everything come at her with great speed Jade: *Fuck! I gotta take him out then.... Sorry mister....* Jade then makes shoots the giant objects coming at her with metal missiles and then when she runs past the small objects and surprisingly makes mercury from the metal. '' Jade: *I can generate mercury now??!!* ''She makes the mercury into a wave and makes it swallow all the objects flying at her and converts it back to solid metal. She then runs to him dodging the rest of his attacks and finally jumps on another platform, shoots a thin metal layer at the man's neck and turns it into mercury and forces it into his skin making him go crazy then fall over. All the things controlled then fall down and Jade is on the wall (like spiderman) and looks at Hurst through the glass while breathing heavily Scientist: So an overview. You have Martial Arts Intuition, Pressure Point Intuition, Metal Manipulation, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Athleticism, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Strength and your new abilities are Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Perception, Enhanced Dexterity, Molecular Oscillation, Accelerated Thought Process and Mercury Generation/Conversion. Pretty good moveset for a lady like you. (All of these are on superpower wiki if you want a demonstration). Jade: ... *I gotta say, this really helps, although I was already strong with the modifications...* Hurst: Excellent. Yohan, she's a keeper. What powers has Yohan got all together? Scientist: Invisibility, intangible, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, teleportation, enhanced senses, and now added abilities, Photographic memory, force field generation, thermal vision, charging up your attacks, able to survive in extreme conditions and finally, special control over your weapons. Hurst: Best in the world. Scientist: Okay, she's done, Mr. Hurst, you can send her out. Jade: *Finally.... Never felt so uncomfortable using my powers...* Lets loose of the wall and jumps down on the floor and uses her super speed to run to the entrance in 3 seconds. ''*This could really come in handy though...* Hurst: Jade, well done. I'd like to meet them both in person. In Hurst's office ''Hurst is sitting in his chair and Yohan and Jade walk in hand cuffed Hurst: Ah, Jade and Yohan, lovers and assassins. Jade: ... Yohan: Hurst, you fucking bastard! What do you want?!? Hurst: Control. You're gonna help me achieve that. Yohan: Why did you bring Jade?!? Hurst: She can help too. Yohan: She's not doing anything for you! Hurst: Awww too bad. Kill her. A guard comes in with a syringe but Yohan breaks his hands out the cuffs and punches the man in the face the snaps his neck Hurst: Code red!!! Yohan breaks Jade's cuffs then they run while an alarm goes off and the lights turn red. They head down a hallway with guards shooting them Yohan: Shit! Jade: Yohan, don't get scared!! she chuckles and smiles at him as she accelerates her molecules to the point of intangibility except her feet since they are mainly shooting at her chest and then shoots 2 missiles down the hallway full of guards ''Keep up Yohan!! Yohan: I'm not scared! ''He creates a force field to block the bullets then uses his shotgun to blast a few gaurds to pieces HELL YEAH!!! Jade: Hehehe, that's the spirit! They turn the corner and there's an exit blocked by lots of guards. Jade: Shit... Yohan... Launch me at them... Jade jumps and prepares her feet waiting for Yohan to launch her all the way to the guards Yohan: Okay! generates force field as she lands and uses his strength to launch her really high up Jade then gets launches really high into the air as they shoot at her and she turns into a metal drill and drills down into them and starts using her Speed Combat to fight all of them and beat them and kill them '' Jade: *This is SO helpful! Shit... SHIT! OH SHIT!! Ouch, that must've hurt. Damn!! Aw fuck I think I broke his arms! No! Fuck! Ah! Dodge Jade! Yes! Fuck these guys!! Where's Yohan at!!* ''While Jade does that, Yohan teleports around, enemy to enemy, super kicking them mid-air. Example of his teleportation: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Hoz8yWdkD4Y They finally kill all the guards then 2 super guards with no powers but skills come out and attack Yohan and Jade Jade: Yohan! Throw me and one of them! I got a plan! Yohan: Again?!? Yohan grabs her then teleports in the air with her She shoots two thin metal sheets at the guards as they shoot at them and once she gets them both, she attracts the two metal and the two guards stick together '' Jade: Okay, now its all you babe! Yohan: WOOOOOO!!!! ''Yohan charges his body and covers it in a dark mist then comet drops down and creates a huge hole in the ground Yeah!!! Let's get out of here! they leave the base and go back to Jade's apartment Jade's apartment Yohan: Woah, that was fucking awesome! Jade is just cleaning her apartment and fixing it back up. '' Jade: Uh no it wasn't! We almost died! Geez Yohan... ''smiles a bit at Yohan Yohan: But we didn't. Nice apartment though. Well what's left of it. You know G.E.N.E is probably searching my apartment for me soooo c-can I stay here? Just to lay low, just until G.E.N.E stops searching for me...(oh come on, we met a couple days ago!) Jade: Jade blushes and nods her head yes without looking at Yohan ''Y-You can... But I don't have more than one bed... (Shit... He's gonna think THAT....) Yohan: It's okay, I can sleep on the sofa. Jade: Whew, okay good, night! ''She goes into her room and goes to sleep Yohan: Good night. He takes off the battle suit with his normal clothes underneath and sleeps on the sofa ''End of RP Next RP: ''